James Canine
James Canine (ジェームズ犬, "Jēmuzu Inu") is a mage belonging to the Fairy Tail guild and was a former member of the Dark Guild Chaos Orthodox, but left because he grew bored of the guild. At a young age of 5, James lived with wolves in a forest far and isolated from people, and was trained by his wolf ‘family’ until they mysteriously left one day and never returned. Since that day he has become a powerful mage who is fluent in Lightning Magic having over a decade of training. He joined Fairy Tail after the guild hall was repaired post-Phantom Lord fight. Appearance UNDER RE-CONSTRUCTION Personality Prior to joining Chaos Orthodox, James was very shy and timid of being around people. During his time in the guild, he eventually gained a serious, almost dark-like personality that didn't care for others: a trait commonly shown in Dark Guilds. This personality later developed into a full-fledged laid-back attitude which stayed with him into Fairy Tail after leaving the guild because he got bored of being under Tarminor's watch. James has shown a love for two main types of food: meat and cake, the latter which he had never heard of before - not even during his time in Chaos Orthodox - until he noticed Erza enjoying the delicacy. Whilst James is laid-back and chilled, he has an aggressive side to him - a trait most likely picked up from his childhood spent with wolves -, and gets angered whenever his friends are seriously hurt or the enemy uses them for a dirty advantage. History James was born on the 28th August in the year X765, and lived his first 5 years in a distant county which became a battlefield during a war which wiped out his entire town. His parents wanted him to survive, so before they died, James was knocked out by his father, and his mother and him combined their magic energy and used Teleportation Magic to send him far away before they perished. James later came to in a forest, where he was being cared for by wild wolves. This is where he spent the next 4 years of his life, training and living by his new wolf family. As a sign of his acceptance into the pack, they left him with a claw scratch on his neck, which would stay there for the rest of his life. He would later mourn the death of one of his family members, and to remember him, he tied a length of cloth stained with the blood of his fallen family around his head. At the age of 9, he woke up one day to find that his family had gone with no discoverable traces of where they went; his wolf-trained nose couldn't even identify a scent. He ran around the forest to see if he could find some sign of them, but with no luck he bid adieu to his second home. For another 6 years, James spent his time in a mountainous area which had high records of thunderstorms and had a large influence of static build-up in the atmosphere; so much that the area was aptly named the Thunderstatic Mountains. After having years and years of practise in Lightning Magic, he sought out to locate a life outside the forest and be a part of normal human society. He ended up at the door of the Chaos Orthodox Dark Guild, where he was assigned the task of capturing Natsu Dragneel; something he would continue to do the opposite in coming to Fairy Tail's aid until he eventually got bored of serving under Tarminor and joined the Fairy Tail guild. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: James is very skilled at getting involved in close combat, and is easily capable of taking on a group of enemies without breaking a sweat. Being a user of Lightning Magic, he can amplify the amount of damage he does at the cost of small amounts of Magic Energy. James' style mainly revolves around quick and powerful punches with finishing kicks. * Enhanced Strength: 'James has unnatural strength compared to someone regular of his age. He has no trouble smashing mountains of rock into rubble, and even managed to make a dent in a solid block of the strongest material in Earthland, although he was empowered by rage and experienced a massive pain in his hand afterwards. * '''Immense Reflexes: '''By training during thunderstorms, constantly avoiding lighting forks, James' reflexes became almost as fast as the speed of sound. He is able to predict where the opponent's attack is going to land almost within an instant, and can react accordingly. These fast reflexes have allowed James to swiftly dodge full-on attacks from fighters with extreme calibre like Natsu, Erza, Gajeel and Gray. Other natural abilities '''Enhanced Smell: '''James possesses a heightened sense of smell that can detect someone or something, no matter how far away or if they have a different smell to them. He can also smell if someone is severely hurt or low on Magic Energy. While this had led him to make outstandingly accurate predictions about something, one time this ability has failed him is when he tried to locate his wolf family he lost over a decade ago. Magical Abilities 'Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法 ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): James trained for about a decade and a half mastering the use of Lightning Magic. With it, he can call and manipulate lightning to create attacks, teleport, increase the power of his melee attacks and more including flight. He can also generate lighting around his body, either defensively or offensively depending on the situation. * 'Dark Thunder Crash '(ダークサンダークラッシュ, Dākusandākurasshu): James creates lightning in his hands and thrusts a dark-golden double lightning beam towards the opponent. * 'Thunder Field '(サンダーフィールド, Sandāfīrudo): James creates an expanding circular aura and sends it outwards from his body, either to attack opponents or repel weak magical attacks. * 'Transmission '(移動, Idō): James focuses and converts the pool of Ethernano inside him into a single entity of light in order to teleport to anywhere he chooses. Due to the conversion of his own source of Magic Energy, using Transmission requires a long cooldown time, even if he only teleported a short distance away. * 'Flight '(フライト, Furaito): James can generate lightning around his body and use it to levitate and fly. **'Super Dash '(スーパーダッシュ, Sūpādasshu): By using more Magic, James can increase his flight speed dramatically, which can be used to quickly catch up to or escape an enemy. *'Shockwave '(衝撃波, Shōgekiha): James pulses a concentrated shockwave through the air at a target, inflicting damage or disarming an opponent. *'Destructive Lightning Flash '(破壊 稲妻 フラッシュ, Hakai Kaminari Furasshu): James puts one hand on top of the other and faces them as an X-shape towards the opponent, before creating a blinding light and firing a concentrated beam of lightning at the opponent. The light still causes blindness to whoever directly saw the spell's light, even after the spell itself has finished. This spell takes a lot out of James. *'Death Lightning Meteors '(死の雷流星, Shi no Kaminari Ryūsei): James sends a ball of lightning up into the clouds, which separates into lots of lightning beams on the click of James' fingers to target and attack the enemy. Like with Destructive Lightning Flash, this spell takes a lot of energy out of him. *'''Blast Cannon (いもちキャノン''Imochikyanon''): James' most simple attack, where he charges a ball of lightning in his hand and fires it at the opponent. Komai has created two variations of Blast Cannon: **'Lightning Bomb' (雷爆弾, Kaminari Bakudan): James throws the created ball of lightning that explodes when it impacts on something. **'Split Lighting Cannon' (スプリッ雷キャノン, Supurikkaminari Kyanon): The ball of lightning splits into five smaller balls that home in on a target. *'Active Aura '(アクティブオーラ, Akutibuōra): James generates lightning around his body, which electrocutes anyone who tries to make physical contact with him. Active Aura can also disable weak magical attacks *'Conduction' (伝導, Dendō): James makes his body act as a 'lightning rod' of sorts, as he can absorb attacks made of lightning, electricity, plasma or light. Whilst it completely stops the attack, it does a toll on James' body; the stronger the attack, the more damage to Komai's body he takes. Conduction will not work where the incoming attack would kill James. *'Lightning Replication '(雷レプリケーション, Kaminari Repurikēshon): James mentally notes down the method and properties of a casted spell, and replicates it perfectly using lightning as the element, naturally making the attack stronger. Lightning Replication cannot work where the spell copied would leave James incapacitated in any method, such as Iced Shell or extremely powerful attacks such as Fairy Law where James would be completely drained of Magic Energy and quite possibly dead. *'Lightning Finger Blade '(雷フィンガーブレード, Kaminari Fingāburēdo): James extends his index and middle finger together and creates a physical blade made of lightning from the fingertips. The blade, like a real blade/sword, has solid properties allowing it to clash with other objects. Transformation (変身魔法, Henshin Mahō): -CURRENTLY UNDER RE-CONSTRUCTION. PLEASE BEAR WITH. THANK YOU.-''' Trivia/BtS/Other '''!!! This section contains true words/thoughts of the author. Just letting you know now !!! '-Yeah, this is also under re-construction. So please bear with. Thank you, again. :3-'